The end or is it?
by PenguinsEvilPawn
Summary: This is the story of one of the teens trying to end the pain. Are her friends going to let her go? So mimi's alive, but who will get through her defenses and to her heart? Mimi/?
1. Default Chapter

Author's notes: This is the a suicide note that Mimi, writes shortly before committing suicide. This is not meant to be a one chapter fic, but I won't put up anymore if I don't get reviews. I have another chapter written already and I would hate to see it get dumped. So, please read and review. Obviously feedback is wanted.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, but I would love to borrow Brady for a little while. ;)  
************************************************************************  
  
I had thought that I could handle the depression on my own. I handled everything else by myself, so this wasn't going to be any different, or so I had thought. The years of being a loser had taken there toll. I was the laughing stock of the group, of the entire town.   
  
The depression was subtle at first. I felt a little down, but I figured that I would be back to myself in a few days. Then it got worse and I started to have problems just getting up in the morning. Everyone was too busy to notice and I was glad for it; I didn't need to give anyone anything else to make fun of me for.   
  
Then I started cutting. It started with a few little nicks just to test how much it would hurt; the depression had left me feeling kind of numb so I welcomed the change. I started to cover up more to hide the marks. Thankfully, it was getting colder so nobody thought that this was suspicious.   
  
I know that I won't be missed so I've decided to end it. I've waited till I was alone, and I'm about to take the final step. There is no coming back from this and I'm glad that it's finally over. I decided that I should write a goodbye to all of the people closest to me.   
  
Chloe: I just wanted to say I'm sorry one last time. I know that you've said that what I did was in the past and all was forgiven, but I still think that it was incredibly wrong. You had come to town and it felt like you had taken my friends from me. I know now that it was my fault; I shouldn't have blamed you because it wasn't your fault that I was so stupid. Instead of fighting with you, I should have tried getting to know you. If everyone thought you were so great, it would have made sense to find out why. All in all, you were a great friend, and I appreciate the second chance that you gave me. Again, I'm sorry for all of the grief that I caused you. Bye.  
  
Brady: Hey there cutie. I'm going to miss you. You were like the big brother that I never had. I always felt loved when you were around. I guess it's safe to tell you now that I always had a huge crush on you. Well I guess it's too late for that. I'll see ya in hell. ;)  
  
Phillip: Hey Phil. Just know that you were always a great friend, and I love you. It means a lot to me that you were my friend. P.S. I'm rooting for you and Chloe; you are soul mates and will be happy someday. Together.   
  
Shawn: It was great knowing you. I cherished all of the time that we spent together. I always knew that you would be there for me, and you were. I'm always going to remember you and everything that you did for me.   
  
Bo and Hope: Hey guys. It's safe to say that you were some of the most important people in my life. You were like a second set of parents; although having two sets of parents might have bothered most teens, not me. I'm glad that I had so many people to look out for me. You two are amazing, and I can't wait until I see you two, just don't make it too soon.   
  
John and Marlena: You were more than my best friend's parents, you treated me like your daughter, and I need you to know that it didn't go unappreciated. I couldn't have asked for two greater people than you to have been in my life and I'll value the love that you showed me forever. I really love you guys.  
  
Belle: I'm sorry to put you last, but I thought that your note should be more special than any of the others. You were my best friend for as long as I can remember. I know that I wasn't quite as good of a friend to you though. This might sound self-pitying, but I never felt that I was good enough to be your friend. Everyone adored you and with good reason. You've always been perfect and I guess I've always felt a little intimidated. I didn't say this to make you feel guilty, though I know you will anyway, I just wanted to tell you how I felt. Despite my insecurities, you have been the best friend that anyone could wish for. It meant so much to me that you could be friends with someone like me. Out of everyone, you are the one who I'm going to miss the most. I'm glad that I had the chance to be friends with you and I love you. I'm just sorry that I never got the opportunity to tell you how much you meant to me. Bye.   
  
To all of you: This is just one final goodbye. One last bow to the crowd. I'm going to miss every one of you. I love you and none of you know how important you were to me. Goodbye…  
  
With all of this written Mimi let the many pills slip down her throat one by one. As the last disappeared, she fell. It was almost over, and when it was, she would be glad; she would finally be at peace. 


	2. chapter2

Author's notes: This chapter is all about reactions. I'm going to bring in some of the other characters. Most of this chapter is going to be about their reactions to Mimi's note. Remember to R/R. It would be much appreciated.   
  
************************************************************************  
Belle had tried reaching Mimi for the last 10 minutes; they were supposed to meet at DotCom half an hour ago. Mimi hadn't answered her phone and she wasn't answering her door either. She was starting to fear that something had happened to her, so she decided to just go in and check to see if she was here.   
  
For some reason, the house seemed a little too quiet, almost eerily so. As she checked around downstairs, she felt a little guilty. She hadn't been a good friend recently so if she wanted to ditch her, that would be fair. Belle just hoped that she's not too upset, but she going to try and make it up to her whether or not Mimi even cared. She made her way upstairs just to make sure that Mimi wasn't here.   
  
"Aaahhh" Belle had gotten to the landing and tripped over something on the ground. "What the hell was that?" She looked around and finally spotted what had tripped her. It was an empty pill bottle. "I'd better throw this away before someone (else) gets hurt. She looked curiously at the label to see what it was as she opened the bathroom door. She nearly tripped again on yet another empty bottle. She finally looked up and gasped when she saw the still form of her best friend. She ran to her and checked for a pulse. When she felt a weak pulsing underneath her fingertips, she immediately ran to call for an ambulance.   
  
"My friend is unconscious; I think she may have overdosed." Belle was sobbing by now, and couldn't answer the questions that were thrown at her. "I don't know, just please get over here." She hung up and ran upstairs to start CPR. The paramedics were there in a few short minutes, but they seemed like hours to her. She finally saw the note as she was following the paramedics out and stuffed it in her pocket.   
  
In the ambulance she took out the note and read it. Everything but the words seemed to fade, as she realized that this could have been prevented.   
  
She couldn't believe that Mimi didn't think that she was good enough to be her friend. She felt really guilty. It was her fault that Mimi felt so bad about herself. She should have been more sensitive to her friend's feelings. If she had recognized the depression, this could have been stopped. She would spend as much time with her as possible. She would make things better.  
  
Things came back into focus as they entered the E.R. They wouldn't let her follow her so, she decided to call to get everyone down here; she assured them that she would fill them in when they got here. This small task was the only thing keeping her from falling apart.   
  
The first to arrive were Shawn and his parents, followed closely by her own. Then came Brady, Phillip, and Chloe, all of them rushing towards her. Everybody started talking at once and all were frantic with worry. They all repeated the same questions: "What's wrong, Are you okay and What are we doing here?."   
  
But Chloe had noticed that someone was missing from the group. "Where's Mimi?" She had thought it was an innocent question, but when it made Belle start sobbing, she knew who they were here for, and so did everyone else. "Belle, what happened to Mimi? Is she okay?"   
  
She was still crying, but she pulled herself together enough to pull out the note and hand it to her mother. By the time Marlena was done with note, her face had gone completely white. She knew she would have to explain it to everyone, because Belle still hadn't calmed down, with good reason.   
  
"Apparently this is a suicide note that Mimi wrote to tell us what drove her to this point. She wrote something for each of us, in addition to a part addressed to everyone. Chloe, you're first." She hated sounding so detached, but it was the only way she could avoid ending up sobbing like her daughter. As the note was passed around, the group remembered all of the good times. They smiled through their tears as they read some of the things that Mimi had written.   
Chloe couldn't believe that Mimi still felt guilty for that. She had told her time and time again that she had forgiven her. It made her sad to think that Mimi had been that depressed and none of them had noticed. It was strange that someone so vibrant and full of life would try to end it all. She just hoped that Mimi would be okay.  
  
Brady was surprised to know that Mimi was interested in him. Honestly, he had always favored her over all of Belle's other friends. Looking back, he realized that he had feelings for her, too. He vowed to let her know that once she was okay. He had to laugh at her ending comment. Only Mimi would say something like that in a suicide note.   
  
Phillip was amazed at how selfless Mimi's message to him was. Through all of this she still wanted to boost his spirits. She had to be okay, she just had to.   
  
Shawn hadn't known that was that bad off. He had noticed that something was up; she had been way too quiet. He couldn't believe that he hadn't asked her about it. He felt so guilty that he had been so careless with their friendship. When she got out of here, he would make it up to her. He wasn't sure how, but he would.   
  
Bo and Hope were touched that Mimi thought that highly of them. They should have noticed that something was wrong no matter what was going on in their own lives. They were going to make sure that she would get better and would never feel that this was the only way out.   
  
John finished reading the note and was sorry that he hadn't had the opportunity to tell Mimi that he loved her just as much as she loved him. She really was like a daughter to him and was going to let her know that when they got to see her.   
  
No one in the entire group had any doubt that Mimi wouldn't make it. None of them would let anything happen to this girl. She had found a place in all of their hearts, and they all wanted to let her know how much she was loved. They were all so lost in their thoughts that no one noticed the doctor until he spoke.   
  
"I'm assuming that you're all here for Miriam Lockhart." At their nods he continued. "I've got some news."  
************************************************************************  
  
I left it like this because I'm going by votes. Should Mimi live, die, or be somewhere in between. Give me your suggestions and I'll use as many of them as I can. Thanks 


	3. chapter 3

Okay, here's the next chapter. Just to clear some things up, it was unlikely that I would have killed Mimi. I just wanted to hear everyone's opinion. Mimi is one of my favorite characters, too. It's just wrong that she doesn't get enough air time. As for hooking her up with Brady, I love Brimi. I also love Mason. I'm not sure which she'll end up with. You can tell me who you think she should be with and I'll decide. Anyways… I really appreciated the reviews. Keep 'em coming. They make me want to write. Also, sorry for the short chapter, but it's Halloween. I guess I wasn't really motivated.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Luckily, Mimi got here in time to avoid any serious damage. However we fear that she will never be the same." The doctor paused and looked at the group of confused individuals.   
  
"What do you mean? You said that she we got her here in time; that means she'll be okay, right?" Belle was confused but also worried. She turned to her mother hoping for some clarification.   
  
"Sweetheart, he means that she won't have any physical damage, but emotionally… when someone tries to commit suicide, it means that they are unstable. They think killing themselves will solve all of their problems, and when they don't succeed, they tend to take out any anger on the people closest to them. They are especially violent with the person who stopped them from being able to end it."   
  
As understanding dawned on her daughter's face, Marlena turned to the rest of the group. "Often the person will be so upset that they push away friends and family. We are going to have to stick by Mimi no matter how much she tries to push us away. We can't let her go through this alone or we could lose her forever."   
  
By now everyone was determined to help Mimi through this. Belle knew that the strain would be worst on her, so she was resolved to work hard to make her best friend better. Suddenly an idea struck her. She turned to the doctor and asked "Can we see her?"  
  
"No." When her face fell, he quickly added, "I mean not right now. She's getting her stomach pumped and, we usually like to make sure that the patient gets plenty of rest after this sort of ordeal. You should be able to see her sometime around noon tomorrow. In the mean time, get some rest. I'll see you all tomorrow." With that said, he walked away.   
  
"Come on guys, you heard the doctor; we should all head home. We can't do anything here, and we'll be able to see her tomorrow." Hope's cheerfulness was obviously forced, but they all walked out of the hospital anyway. They knew that they would have to be strong for Mimi. 


	4. chapter4

Okay, another short chapter, but I wanted to get something posted. Please review. Don't forget to give me your opinions on who you think Mimi should be with. I want to know what you think. So, once again, please review.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
"If you don't stop sticking needles into me, I'm going to scream. And would you stop looking at me like I'm crazy; I'm not crazy!" Mimi was getting sick and tired of the nurses and doctors constantly coming in and out of her room, talking about her like she wasn't here. She had woken up this morning disorientated, shocked to find herself in a hospital bed. At first she had been disappointed, and rightfully so; she wasn't supposed to be here. Then she started to get angry. Nobody would tell her how she had gotten here. All they would say is that she needed to rest and then they'd give her something to make her sleep.   
  
She'd tried making a break for it, but she had been so weak that they had caught her before she had even made it out of the room. From that time, they hadn't let her have a moment's peace. There were nurses checking her vitals every five seconds, or so it seemed. She was ready to follow through on her earlier promise she a doctor came in and told her that she had visitors. She already knew who it was.  
  
They piled into her room, Belle and her family first, followed by the Brady's, Phillip, and Chloe. They smiled at her tentatively and she groaned. "I'm going to go crazy if you don't stop looking at me like I already am. One of you better tell me how and why I'm here. And what did I tell you about the needles." She said the last part to a nurse approaching her with something she knew was going to 'calm her down'.   
  
"We need you to keep calm. If you don't, you'll hinder your recovery." To be honest, the nurse was just getting tired of listening to the girl's constant ranting.   
  
"I don't give a damn about recovering. I don't want to be here." Mimi yelled, causing the group to cringe and Belle to tear up.   
  
"You can't mean that Meems." She was desperate. "We love you and we don't want to lose you. You have to know that." Everyone nodded their agreement.   
  
For a second, she had forgotten that they were there. This was what she had been dreading since she had woken up and realized that she was still alive. She hadn't wanted to deal with this, and she wasn't sure that she could handle it. "I'm kinda tired. I think I'm gonna take a nap." She added a yawn for good measure and her back to them, not waiting for a response. She knew they would leave her alone; it's what they did best.  
  
Mimi sighed as she saw heard them go. It would have been so much easier if she wasn't here; they didn't need her burdening them. They said that they loved her, but she was sure that they just felt guilty because they hadn't noticed her downward spiral. They would be better off without her, so would have to push them away. If she made them believe that she didn't want them, they would leave her alone and get back to their lives.   
  
  
They knew what she was doing, but they wouldn't let her push them away. They were going to be there for her no matter what she did. They wouldn't let her go through this alone. It just wasn't an option.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Nobody noticed the person watching from the shadows. They'd had to make sure that Mimi was okay but knew that it wasn't time for their presence to be revealed. 


	5. chapter 5

Author's note: I'm going to be changing things a little, or a lot, so bear with me. This just fits with the story so much better. I hope you enjoy. Sorry but the person in the shadows won't be revealed until next chapter, but I promise I won't take so long to get the next chapter finished. Thanks for all of the great reviews, and keep them coming.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Mimi had decided to stop fighting the nurses. Ironically, that meant that they had stopped bothering her. She didn't really care anymore. She hated life and knew that she deserved the torture that the nurses had made put her through. She was sure that if she started acting up, they would swarm annoyingly into the room, but she didn't have the energy to fight them. Here was one of them.  
  
"Hello, Mimi. Beautiful morning, isn't it?" The nurse was altogether too cheerful for Mimi's mood, so she tried to ignore her.  
  
"Well someone's grumpy today. I just thought I should check to see how you were doing today."   
  
"I'm just fucking peachy. That suicide attempt was just a little joke, and I really love being in this hospital. Life is just fucking great. Thanks for asking." She knew she was being mean, but she didn't give a damn about other people's feelings right now. She hadn't chosen to be here.   
  
"You have a visitor. For whatever reason, she is eager to see you." The nurse said curtly. She left before Mimi could tell her that she didn't want to see anyone, but she yelled it at the retreating figure anyway.   
  
"Thanks kid. I'm glad that you're so happy to see me." She said with sarcasm and mock hurt. Mimi had been expecting the large group from the day before, or at least just one of them. She hadn't been expecting Billie Reed. She had always been like an older sister, and Mimi had loved hanging out with her at Phil's place when she was younger. It hadn't mattered to either of them that Mimi was so much younger than Billie, but, like everyone else, she had abandoned her when she most needed someone. She wasn't sure if she was angry or sad about that.  
  
"What do you want? I'm not really in the mood to talk, but neither were you. So thanks for coming. Bye." She knew that she wouldn't get rid of Billie that easily, but it had been worth a try. "Damn. Since you're not going away, why are you here?"  
  
The goofy grin she had originally been wearing had dropped and been replaced by one of sadness. "I wanted to see how you were doing. I care about you, and I want to know what happened; what could have happened to drive you to this. Please talk to me."   
  
"You want to talk? Where were you and everyone else when I needed to talk? None of you were around then so why now? Just curious as to why everyone seems to care more about people just after they almost die. If you can't explain why you, and all of the people who say they love me, abandoned me when I really needed help, then I don't want to talk to you. Bye." She turned her back on Billie. She was determined not to let her see her tears.  
  
"Oh god, I didn't realize that you felt that way. I'm so sorry that I wasn't around. I won't make any excuses. I know they would all be stupid and pointless. I just want the chance to make it up to you. Please look at me." She pleaded coming close to tears. She noticed Mimi's sobs and tried to hug her, but the younger girl shied away from her hand and pulled her legs up to her chest. Billie had no idea how to help this lost and lonely girl. She just wished that she had been around to help her before it had gotten this far. Things were going to change; she would make sure of that. She left with a new resolve.   
  
Mimi heard the door close and turned to stare at it. She knew she should feel horrible, but the funny thing was that she didn't. It didn't matter who's feelings she hurt. She realized that she had figured something out that could have amazing possibilities. She was no longer bound by the need to please other people. It was liberating, and she was going to enjoy her newfound freedom more than she had ever enjoyed anything.   
  
*Meanwhile*   
  
Billie hadn't been able to hold her tears in any longer and had sunk into the nearest chair and sobbed. That was the state that Hope found Billie in. they had never been the best of friends, for obvious reasons, but it was clear that she was upset.   
  
"Billie?" Hope wasn't sure what to say.   
  
"I'm not in the mood for an argument. Go away. Just please go away." Billie was desperate. She didn't like anyone to see her cry. Crying made her seem weak, and she didn't want Hope, or anyone, seeing her like this.  
  
"I'm not going away. People shouldn't be alone when they are upset. It can make them do things they wouldn't normally do." Hope was thinking about Mimi as she said the last part, and suddenly it clicked; Billie was here to see Mimi. She remembered them being really great friends. The friendship was so important to both of them. "This is about Mimi, isn't it?"   
  
"Ding-ding. Give the lady a prize. You're right. I went to see her and she asked me why everyone cares so much now, after she almost died. Then she refused to talk to me. She's so angry; I just don't know how I can help her. I don't know why I'm telling you this, it's not like you care about me." Billie felt so stupid. Hope was probably enjoying her pain.  
  
"We may not be friends, but I know that you and Mimi are very close. This must be horrible for you. Should I get someone here to take you home. You shouldn't drive in this condition." Hope was trying to be nice. She bad for Billie, but she still couldn't get over their problems in the past.   
  
"I'll be fine. Oh, a friendly piece of advice, don't visit Mimi right now. She said she didn't want to see anyone, and I think she means it." It was obvious that Hope wasn't going to take her advice, so whatever happened to her would be her own fault.   
  
Hope watched Billie walk away and continued towards Mimi's room. Mimi couldn't possibly be as angry as Billie said she was. Even so, she hesitated before knocking. By the agitated "Fuck off" from inside the room, she knew that this was going to be an interesting visit, and was thinking that maybe she should have heeded Billie's warning.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Remember, please review. Also, get your vote in. Should Mimi be with Brady, Jason, or someone new (maybe Rex or Phillip). 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Author's Note:  
I should be thrown into a vat of boiling hot custard, but I'm hoping you're not that angry that it took me so long to update this. I've been really busy, plus it's a bad idea to argue with my mother, because she takes away my computer privileges. I hope you like this chapter. You get to find out who the person in the shadows was, and get to see Rex's reaction to the news of Mimi's attempted suicide. I'm sorry to the people who don't know who Rex is, but he's an awesome character, so you should go to http://www.nbc.com/nbc/Days_of_our_Lives/history/history_twins02.shtml. It has all the info on the gemini twins. Again, I hope you like this chapter, and don't forget to review.   
  
************************************************************************   
  
Hope tentatively stuck her head into the room and saw Mimi was glaring at her. "Hey sweetheart." She walked into the room and shut the door behind her. "I just came to see how you were doing today." This felt more and more like the bad idea that Billie had suggested that it would be.  
  
"Maybe you didn't get it when I said it before, FUCK OFF!" Mimi was getting angry, and she knew that using that anger could help her get rid of Hope.   
  
Meanwhile, across town  
  
Cassie rushed in to the Dimera mansion looking around wildly, stopping only when she saw who she was looking for. "Rex, we have to go to the hospital. Shawn is going to need my support."   
  
"Cassie when are you going to realize that Shawn loves Belle, not you. You need to give him up, and find someone else to love." He was getting sick of having this same argument with her so he decided to change the topic before she started talking about Shawn just needing time to realize that he belonged with her. "Why would Shawn be at the hospital?"   
  
"Didn't you hear? Mimi tried to kill herself."   
  
"What?! When did this happen? We have to get there." He couldn't believe that he hadn't heard about this before. Ever since the kiss they had shared under the mistle toe, she had been all he could think about. He couldn't figure out why she would want to kill herself; it just didn't seem like her.   
  
"I know Shawn will need me, and Belle will need you." Cassie was confused about her brother's reaction. She figured he was just thinking about how much pain Belle would be in. Either way, she knew that this was going to make her one step closer to getting Shawn.  
  
Back at the hospital   
  
"Mimi, I know you're angry, but that's no reason to cut yourself off from your friends, so that said, I'm not going anywhere." If Mimi wanted to be stubborn, then she was messing with the wrong person.   
  
"If you think that little speech is suddenly going to make me open up and confess all of my problems, then you are sadly mistaken. It's not going to be that easy for you, and everyone else, to make up for the time you lost; you're going to have to do more than come in here and make some sappy speech about how much you care about me to fix the mess you helped create. I'm not going to let it be that easy. Now once again, Fuck off, and remember to pass on the message to everyone else."   
  
Mimi watched triumphantly as Hope walked silently out the door far more discouraged than when she had come in. This was becoming really fun, if not slightly boring. Her thoughts were interrupted by yet another knock on the door. Without even trying to find out who it was, she yelled "Just fucking go away!"   
  
"Now, now meems, is that any way to greet me. I should tell you to screw yourself, but considering the situation, I guess I won't."   
  
"Oh-my-god."   
  
"Personally, I prefer Jason, but I wouldn't mind someone as beautiful as yourself worshipping me." Leaning against the doorway, with his trademark grin, was none other than Jason Masters.   
  
Mimi couldn't think of anything to say, so she just sputtered.   
  
" I've left many girls speechless, but usually not with my mere presence. I guess I should be honored." He knew showing up like this was a great idea, and he was glad that he hadn't come to see her the day before. This was just much more fun. He could tell that she was happy to see him.   
  
"I can't believe you have the nerve to show up here out of the blue after you couldn't even find time to call. You are worse than all of the others here combined. Now get out Jason, now!"  
  
Or maybe not.   
  
Out in the hall Rex had heard the argument, and rushed in to see what was going on. "Is this guy bothering you; do you want me to get rid of him?"   
  
"As a matter of fact I would." She looked at the two in front of her, seeing Jason shocked face and Rex's overjoyed one, and she added "and make sure when you take him out, to leave yourself out there, too." She immediately saw the confusion of Jason and Rex's faces intensify.   
  
"Wait, you want me to go, too. Why?" Rex had no idea who this other guy was, but he was sure that he had something to do with the hostility Mimi was showing him.   
  
"Do I have to spell it out to you?" seeing his blank look, she continued "Obviously I do. I don't want to talk to anyone. That includes you, both of you. Now get out of my room before I have to call security to make you get out." They dejectedly walked out, being typical guys and lightly pushing each other out of the way. She needed some time to think about everything. Jason was finally back, but he was only here because she had almost died. It was also a bad time, with her just starting to develop feelings for Rex. She wasn't sure what to do about those two, but hopefully she could figure it out before she had to see either one of them again.   
  
Jason and Rex were both confused and angry and had somehow found a way to blame it on each other. They glared at each other waiting for the other to leave so they could go in and talk to Mimi alone.   
  
Just before it could escalate into violence, Cassie came rushing through in, and ran into Jason, knocking herself to the floor. They locked eyes and just stared for a few seconds before Jason offered his hand to help her off the floor; as soon as their hands touched, they felt a spark go through them. They weren't sure what it meant, but they both wanted to find out. They were pulled out of their reverie, by the sound of Rex clearing his throat, and Cassie looked up to see him glaring at the stranger in front of her.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Okay, so you've gotten this far, now all you have to do is click on the button and leave a review. See how simple that is. Though remember, any flames will be used by the penguins to burn down your house, so be careful. Anyways, if you didn't get it before, review please. Also, I didn't want to put this at the beginning of the chapter, because it would have ruined the surprise, but Jason didn't try to do that stupid stunt at the Last Blast last year. 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: I got this one up quicker, but I'm not sure it's all that great. You can read and find out for yourself. This chapter has some Jassie and Rimi undertones. I hope you like it, but either way review. I appreciated all of the feedback I've gotten and would definitely love more. Now on to the story.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Rex." Cassie said from the floor, while she was still holding tightly to Jason's hand. Realizing this, Jason pulled her and up and steadied her by putting his hands on her shoulders.   
  
"Hey, Shawn isn't here, so you can go home. I have a few things left to take care of." Rex said, glaring at Jason, who still had his hands on Cassie's shoulders. The only response his glare got was an arrogant grin from Jason.   
  
"Don't worry about her, Rex. I'll make sure that she gets home safe." Turning to her, he lifted her hand and kissed it. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Jason Masters, and you are?"  
  
"Oh, um, right. I'm Cassie. Are you sure you don't mind taking me home. I mean we just met."  
  
"I don't mind at all. I love spending time with beautiful women such as yourself." His grin got even wider when she blushed lightly at the compliment. "I just realized, though, that I have no idea where you live."   
  
Cassie was nervous about telling him that she lived in the Dimera mansion. After all, her family wasn't exactly loved in this town, but she would have to tell him eventually; now was a good a time as any. "I, we, live in the Dimera mansion. I have to tell you now that anyone who has a problem with my family has a problem with me."   
  
"I have to admit that I'm surprised, but I don't have any problem with it. Since that's settled, do I have the privilege of driving you home?"  
  
"Yeah. That'd be nice. I'll see you later Rex."   
  
"Bye, Rex. We'll talk later, but for now it might be a good idea to let Mimi have some time to herself. She doesn't want to talk to either of us. Trust me, I know Mimi, and she's not kidding. She isn't the kind of person to joke about that, and she wouldn't like it if either of us bothered her right now." Jason figured that settled it and turned to walk out but was stopped by Rex's voice.   
  
"You don't have to tell me about Mimi. You may have known her before, but you haven't been here, and things change. People change. She's a different person, one that someone who hasn't been here wouldn't understand. I've been here." With that, Rex pushed past Jason, and walked away.   
  
"What was that all about." Cassie had known that Rex and Mimi had been getting closer, but she didn't think he cared about her as much as his statement had implied. Looking over at the man standing next to her and had to wonder what type of relationship he had with Mimi. She didn't want to start something with someone already in love. She wouldn't be anyone's consolation prize, because they couldn't get who they really wanted. For now, she would just enjoy Jason's company, and wait to worry about anything else.   
  
Jason was still looking in the direction that Rex had gone when he answered Cassie. "I don't know. He's probably just upset about what she tried to do." He turned to to look at Mimi's door once before taking her hand. "You ready to go?"   
  
"Yep, all set." They linked arms and walked off.   
  
Inside the room, Mimi was more confused than she had been. She cared about both of them, but she didn't know that Rex cared about her, too. Sure they had shared that kiss under the mistletoe, but she figured he was just going along with tradition. He didn't know that she had been wanting to do that for a long time, but hearing what he had said made her think that maybe she wasn't the only one who had wanted to. There was the possibility that maybe she was reading too much into this, but maybe she wasn't. All of the thinking she was doing was giving her a headache.   
  
Rex didn't care about her, he just wanted to make Jason jealous. Not that Jason cared about her either. Oh, god, she had to rest now. Maybe she would be able to figure things out in the morning. Or maybe now, she saw the door open someone new enter, someone she definitely didn't expect to see.   
  
************************************************************************  
Don't you just love cliffhangers? If you're saying no then I guess you'll just have to read the next part, won't you? I hope you liked it. As I said before I don't think this chapter was all that great, but it's your opinion that counts. Don't forget to review. 


End file.
